It's never too late
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: EDITADO EL FINAL  Sirius Black siempre ha sido un heroe, que perdió su felicidad por proteger a sus mejores amigos.


Para complacer a los más exigentes les recuerdo que nada que reconozcan es mio. :D Disfruten y porfaaaaaa comenten

Never too late

Sirius Black entró a, la que había sido, su habitación.

Había una gran cama matrimonial con edredones dorados y blanco, adornada con una gran cantidad de almohadones del mismo color.

En frente a la cama un gran tocador de madera, sobre ella habían dos fotografías: una mostraba a un grupo de jóvenes el día de su graduación (él y sus amigos) y la otra representaba a una joven pareja el día de su boda.

Sirius caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, sintiendo cada hebra de la colcha y batallando con la nostalgia.

"Hoy hace 13 años"- Dijo Sirius al aire.

_Cariño ¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó una mujer de largo y liso cabello negro sentándose en la cama._

_Melissa duerme- Dijo Sirius abotonándose la camisa y tomando su varita._

_Sirius ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Melissa levantándose de la cama._

_A casa de los Potter, tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Sirius poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa._

_Desconfías de Peter- Afirmó Melissa._

_Sí, no sé si haya sido bueno idea todo esto- Dijo Sirius._

_Sirius el mundo jamás será como tu deseas que lo sea- Respondió Melissa besándolo en los labios- James es un excelente auror, al igual que Lily, de ser necesario podrán defenderse, tranquilízate._

_Cariño, James jamás me dejó solo cuando lo necesité, es mi turno-Dijo Sirius._

_Ten cuidado cariño- Dijo Melissa abrazándolo- Espero te equivoques y no sea demasiado tarde._

_Nunca es demasiado tarde- Dijo Sirius y salió de la habitación._

_Sirius conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista que comunicaba el centro con el norte de Inglaterra._

_La opresión en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más "¿qué demonios pasa?" pensó acelerando más._

Sirius salió de sus cavilaciones y miró alrededor, todo seguía igual. Se levantó y caminó hasta el armario que había junto a la cama.

Lo abrió y respiró lentamente el aroma que había en su interior. Olía a perfume de mujer y nostalgia, acarició los vestidos de Melissa y sonrió.

"Debí enviarte con Moony antes de irme"- pensó y abrigó el cajón que tenía sus herramientas de trabajo: pociones sanadoras, una segunda varita, guantes, una capa, sus credenciales, una fotografía de Melissa y un ecosonograma.

Tomó estas dos últimas y las colocó en su billetera. Abrió el siguiente cajón y buscó ansiosamente algo.

"Quizás lo perdí aquella noche"- pensó y se apoyó contra el armario.

_Finalmente llegó al Valle Godric y la verja estaba abierta, parecía forzada, así que aceleró más._

_Giró en la desviación que conducía a la colina donde se alzaba la casa de los Potter._

_Detuvo la motocicleta violentamente frente a la entrada del jardín y corrió hacia la puerta, la encontró derribada, entro al recibidor y estaban todos los abrigos regados en el suelo, al igual que la mesa que allí se encontraba._

"_Maldita sea"- Dijo Sirius con la varita en alto._

No, ese día no lo lleve- Dijo Sirius- Tiene que estar aquí.

Abrió el último cajón del armario, donde había albunes llenos de fotografías, las bufandas de Hogwarts y un viejo anillo de la familia. Lo guardó en su chaqueta.

"Creo que lo venderé y daré el dinero a caridad"- Pensó con algo de desagrado al recordar a su madre.

Sacó las fotos y las bufandas del cajón y los colocó en la cama. Luego buscó debajo de la cama su viejo baúl de Hogwarts, donde guardaba sus libros viejos.

Lo abrió y en él encontró varios planes que Los Merodeadores llevaron a cabo "Creo que le llevaré esto a Harry, Quejicus ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente".

Vacio completamente su baúl en busca del objeto perdido y no lo encontró. "Por Dios… ¿Estará en casa de Remus o James?"

_Sirius entró al salón y vio como Lily corría escaleras arriba con Harry en brazos mientras James gritaba "ES EL CORRE LILY, LLÉVATE A HARRY, YO LO DETENDRÉ"._

_Acabé con tus padres y ahora lo haré contigo traidor a la sangre- Siseó Voldemort._

_Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas- Respondió James sacando su varita._

Lo tengo- Dijo Sirius- La habitación del bebé.

Cruzó el pasillo y entró a una habitación pintada de azul, tenía una cuna blanca con móviles de lechuzas y escobas.

En la pared frente a la cuna había un armario, Sirius lo abrió evitando ver la ropa de bebe y maternidad que había en él y empezó a revisar en las cajas.

Encontró un peluche de un ciervo que tenía un lazo que decía "Prongsie"

_Voldemort alzó su varita y James respondió de la misma manera._

_Un "AVADA KEDAVRA" resonó en toda la sala de la casa seguida de una gran nube de polvo._

Sirius sacudió con las manos la nube de polvo que se había levantado al caer una caja de peluches de una repisa alta.

Un lobo de peluche, un perro de peluche, otro ciervo, una lechuza y una rata…

Sirius la tomó con desprecio y caminó hasta la chimenea de la sala, la encendió y arrojó la rata con asco.

Se sentó en el sofá y se frotó los ojos con la mano. "Donde puede estar ese endemoniado artilugio"

_En medio de la nube de polvo se escuchó un golpe seco, el cuerpo de un hombre cayendo._

_Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó sólo quedaba otro hombre, además de Sirius, de pie, lo miraba fijamente con una mirada penetrante._

_Salvaste mi vida Sirius Black- Dijo James mirando a Sirius con la varita levantada, aún apuntando hacia el lugar donde había estado de pie Voldemort._

_Acabo de matar a un hombre- Murmuró Sirius al tiempo que el pulso comenzaba a temblarle._

_James cruzó el salón para llegar a su mejor amigo, lo tomó de un brazo y lo sentó en el sofá._

_LILY- Gritó James._

_Lily se asomó lentamente en la escalera con la varita en alto, al ver la escena bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrazó a James, lo besó en la boca y luego abrazó a Sirius._

_¿QUÉ PASÓ? ESCUCHÉ TU VOZ PERO PENSÉ QUE ERA UNA TRETA DE MI MENTE- Gritó Lily histérica._

_Acabo de asesinar a un hombre por la espalda- Murmuró Sirius._

_SIRIUS BLACK VOLDEMORT NO ERA UN HOMBRE- Dijo Lily aún más histérica- TU ACABAS DE SALVAR A JAMES, TU MEJOR AMIGO, MI ESPOSO. TU ACABAS DE SALVAR AL MUNDO MÁGICO._

_Sirius levantó la vista para ver los ojos verdes de Lily._

_Busca a Harry y vete de aquí- Dijo Sirius levantándose- James, llama a Remus, algo tenemos que hacer con eso._

_No sé a dónde ir- Admitió Lily abrazando a James._

_Ve a mi casa, con Melissa, dile que estoy bien por favor- Pidió Sirius._

_Está bien- Dijo Lily, abrazó a Sirius y agregó- Gracias, gracias por todo Sirius._

_Lily subió a buscar a Harry, a los diez minutos bajaba la escalera al tiempo que Remus entraba y se quedaba con la boca abierta viendo al cadáver de Voldemort._

Aquella noche cuando Lily llegó a casa de Sirius y Melissa encontró todo revuelto, saqueado, roto y con rastros de sangre.

Dios mío, este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos- Dijo Sirius mirando al perro de peluche que tenía en la mano- Como me habría gustado enseñarte a jugar quidditch…

Puedes enseñarme a mi- Dijo una voz infantil desde la puerta de la casa. Sirius levantó la vista asustado para ver a un chico de11 años con cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, a su lado estaba un hombre muy parecido a él pero con ojos color almendra que los miraba con ternura.

Claro que sí campeón- Dijo Sirius levantándose y dejando el peluche en el sofá- Vamos antes de que sea muy tarde y tu madre nos envíe a dormir


End file.
